


吐真剂

by TrashCan47



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCan47/pseuds/TrashCan47
Summary: 只是一个青少年心理问题





	吐真剂

弟弟都快毕业了，而自己毕业以后好像就一直没有回过霍格沃茨。魔法界一直算不得太平，傲罗忙碌得很，这次能够回到母校也是为了递个文件。话是这么说，忒休斯揽下这活其实也有着相当的私心——纽特已经很久没有给他写信了。

纽特在九月份如期返回学校，忒休斯一如既往地每周给他写信，弟弟有时候回复得不是很及时，有时候回复得很简短，但总还是会在两周之内回信。十月的时候他收到纽特的信——“我想我最近有些忙乱，亲爱的哥哥。”这之后忒休斯再也没有收到纽特的回信，他还是孜孜不倦地每周寄信过去，猫头鹰却从来没有带回过任何和纽特有关的消息。

令他感到别扭的是，纽特还在继续给父母写信。这起码能证明纽特是安全的，但是……他不愿意和自己说话。

忒休斯大概知道这是因为什么。

纽特十六岁了，他也许是个普通的孩子，也许不是，毕竟不是每个十六岁男孩都会和哥哥谈恋爱。没错，该死的……他们在谈恋爱。背着父母，背着所有人延续这段本不该有的感情。忒休斯曾经后悔过坦白心迹，这让纽特躲了他一段时间，作为一个优秀的巫师，忒休斯顺风顺水的人生几乎从未遭到过什么拒绝。但当某天早上，男孩儿忽然凑到他面前，踮起脚尖去拥抱他时，他又觉得这一切都是值得的，太美好了。

纽特的假期后半，他们过得很愉快，无论是以兄弟还是以恋人的角度。然后霍格沃茨开学，再然后，他们忽然陷入了僵局。

也许他又有什么想不开了。忒休斯知道在外人看来他弟弟是个内向、木讷的孩子，但其实他的内心十分细腻，这也使得他成为了一个格外温柔的人。

于是他主动接下任务，希望能见纽特一面。有些误会总是要见了面才能解开的。

“你是问纽特？”米勒娃·麦格歪头看着当年赫奇帕奇最优秀的学生，“哦，那你可要做点心理准备，你的弟弟出了点问题……”

麦格教授带着他向医务室走去，慢慢地跟他把事情说明白。纽特不小心误食了吐真剂，在药效过去之前，他被隔离在医务室的一间单人病房，以免受到外界干扰而不小心说出不想说的东西。

“我认为他是需要家人的。”麦格教授为他打开那扇门，“请吧，斯卡曼德先生。”

纽特坐在床上，忒休斯的出现似乎吓了他一大跳。他向门的反方向不安地挪动了一下，但是似乎又怕这个动作伤了他哥哥的心，努力把躲避的幅度减到了最小。

“你的哥哥因为工作原因回到霍格沃茨，顺便来看望你。”

其实反过来说比较正确，忒休斯想。

麦格离开后他坐到了床上，纽特跟他对视了一下，又迅速移开目光。这个状态像极了忒休斯刚跟他告白的时候，那段时间纽特几乎一直在躲避哥哥，把自己埋进小小的箱子里去研究空间延展咒——忒休斯命令自己，现在暂时不要想起那段不悦的记忆。

“你感觉怎么样？”

男孩用一种惊恐的眼神瞥了他一眼。“还好。”他糯糯地说。他喝了吐真剂，剂量还不小，问他什么他都会老实回答。傲罗忽然意识到了这一点。

“那么，你可以解释一下为什么无视我的来信吗，纽特？”

忒休斯觉得自己有些过于无耻了，他在利用纽特的伤痛。但是问出去的话是无法收回的，纽特张了张嘴，他看起来在努力抑制回答的本能，然而吐真剂可不是什么好应付的魔药。

“我……我在烦恼一些事情。”纽特看起来很不情愿地说，虽然小声但是快速，“我觉得你对我没有兴趣。”

忒休斯觉得这是他听过的最大的笑话。他个人认为自己对纽特的兴趣不会比纽特对神奇动物的少。他斟酌了一下是否要问下去，纽特的脸红得都要爆炸了，万一这样下去问到一些不可告人的事情然后被记恨……但是怎么可能不好奇原因呢。

“我觉得你肯定是误会了什么。”忒休斯注意着措辞，“我不可能对你没有兴趣，不管是哪方面的，不是吗？”

“不，我说的是……”吐真剂迫使纽特去解释，他的瞳孔剧烈抖动着，接下来要说出的东西像是要了他的命一样，“……呃，性的方面。”

一阵沉默。最后是被年长者打破的。

“你说什么，你刚才说了性吗？纽特？”

“是的。”

少年因为药物关系回答得很干脆，他深深埋下了头，耳尖在有些杂乱的发丝里红得像要滴血。他想消失，现在，立刻，马上，从忒休斯的面前——

忒休斯的大手抓住了他的肩膀，然后他们的距离忽然拉近，纽特被迫接受了一个有些粗暴的吻。他条件反射地伸手去推忒休斯，被轻而易举地制住了手腕。忒休斯的吻从来没有这么凶狠过，不等他适应就闯进他的口腔，蛮横地缠着柔软的舌头……纽特几乎忘记了呼吸。

“呜！呜嗯……”

他被哥哥抓着两只手腕，傲罗和在校生的体力差距可不小，他一点反抗能力都没有。忒休斯的舌尖已经侵犯到了他的喉口，唾液从两人的唇缝流下，弄得纽特的下巴都湿漉漉的，和他的眼睛一样。

“那么……”

好不容易结束了这个疯狂的亲吻，兄弟二人额头相抵。忒休斯看着弟弟灰绿色的眼睛。

“我觉得这应该能证明一些东西了。”

纽特觉得这个世界出了什么毛病。

昨天他收到了忒休斯这个月的第八封来信，自从自己不回信以后，忒休斯写信的频率就越来越高，但是这并不能使他感到宽慰。

他和他哥哥确定关系有两个月了。假期的时候忒休斯每天下班他们都黏在一起，但他们的关系仍然——就这个年龄段的青年和少年来讲，纯情得不可思议。第一次接吻是在某个傍晚，纽特认真地摆弄着鸟蛇蛋，他的哥哥突然从后面抱住他，受到惊吓的纽特回头时，他们的距离太近了。

纽特发誓这绝对是他这辈子有过的最好的体验，虽然之后他脸变红的速度太快，以至于被忒休斯嘲笑了一句。那天晚上他把自己埋在被子里，大脑皮层反复放映着忒休斯嘴唇柔软的触感，他发现他是如此地喜欢忒休斯的吻。

之后，接吻对他们成为了家常便饭。相当一段时间之内，只是简单的嘴唇相触，后来忒休斯开始试探性地舔舐纽特的唇瓣，或吮吸他的下唇。他的动作总是很小心，好像在试探纽特能不能接受，然而对于纽特来说，这比之前要更棒……当然他不太好意思表达，只能从肢体语言勉强透露给忒休斯，他很喜欢他这么做。

接吻开始变得越来越深入，忒休斯第一次尝试着把舌头伸进去的时候，纽特紧张得快晕过去了。他们舌尖相触的时候，他甚至抖动了一下。哥哥温暖的大手扣着他的后脑，慢慢地，纽特开始陶醉于这个深吻之中，忒休斯的吻技很好，就算他根本没有卖弄什么技巧，但是那种温柔的感觉真的很让人着迷。他哥哥念书的时候交往过几个女朋友来着？就他说过的，至少有两个吧……

那天晚上，纽特做了个黏糊糊的梦。

第二天早上他乱糟糟地出现在忒休斯面前，傲罗已经穿戴整齐，准备去魔法部了。他笑着跟自家弟弟问早上好，并且在出门的时候摸了摸他的脸。纽特的脸刷地变红了，还好忒休斯赶着去上班，没有发现弟弟的小小异常。

——该死的，纽特竟然有点想快点开学。他的哥哥让他心烦意乱，他头一次意识到自己是个正值青春期的少年，满脑子塞满不切实际的性冲动（在这之前他满脑子都是神奇动物），当然可能不太应该是被自己的哥哥按在床上操这种。但是，当忒休斯的牙齿轻轻地啃噬着自己的唇瓣时，纽特感觉自己显而易见地起了生理反应。他无法克制自己喉咙里发出的呻吟声，这种声音让忒休斯也兴奋了起来，他把身形比自己小一圈的少年按在墙上，手指摩挲着他发红的耳垂，顺着向下是纤细的脖颈，然后——

“对不起。”忒休斯的语气有些不稳，接吻让他同样有些气喘，“对不起……纽特。”

他哥哥离开的很快，速度仅次于移形换影。纽特被未解决的情欲激得大脑发蒙，他刚才不小心膝盖碰到了忒休斯的下体，年轻的傲罗也和他一样被挑起了情欲。那么……为什么不继续呢？

这样的事情发生了第二次、第三次……每次忒休斯都会在它从一个吻延伸成什么别的东西之前赶紧结束这一切，他为纽特整理衣领的样子像一个真正的好哥哥，这让纽特更加羞愧，也许只有他满脑子都想让忒休斯把他的衣服撕开？毕竟忒休斯看起来是那么的禁欲，只有自己才是那个毛头青少年。

哦，对，青少年。

坐在霍格沃茨特快上时，纽特忽然自以为自己想明白了这个问题。可能是因为同车厢的几个五年级学生在讨论着一些下流东西（他当然不知道这些孩子们是谁，一般他会倾向于和丽塔坐在一起，但他有些来晚了，所以他们没能坐在一节车厢里），他们像每一个正值青春期的少年一样大谈特谈那方面的问题，在性欲这个方面，巫师和麻瓜如出一辙。

傍晚，孩子们嬉笑着下了车，纽特也迷迷糊糊地下去了，他其实很困——最近总是被乱七八糟的梦困扰，还被迫听了一路更加乱七八糟的谈话。他慢慢回忆着要点，男性似乎普遍喜欢柔软的触感，这也是为什么身材丰满的女性几个世纪以来都更加受欢迎。至于脸、性格，这又是非常因人而异的爱好了。

想到这里，某个青少年默默低头看了看自己。

他觉得自己身材还算可以，平时照顾神奇生物干体力活不少，有意无意地练出了一层薄薄的肌肉，不算孱弱。但是很明显也并不是会“让男性喜欢”的那种类型。话说如此，纽特也无法想象自己变成那种“丰满柔软”会是什么样子。

可能忒休斯果然还是和一般男性保持着一致的爱好吧。毕竟也是个读书时候会正常交往女朋友的人……

可怜的小巫师简直不清楚自己到底是想开了还是又掉进了另一个深坑里。还好六年级的课让他足够晕头转向了，每周只有当忒休斯的猫头鹰飞来，他才会感到心里咯噔一下。忒休斯的信件非常正常，和每一封别的孩子收到的家书都差不多。偶尔他会在信里叫他“阿尔忒弥斯”，光是这样的称呼都能让青少年脸红心跳。

他觉得自己在被游刃有余的成年人玩弄……当然这不可能，忒休斯不可能对他这么坏。

出问题的是自己。

十月份的时候纽特开始不回忒休斯的信了，应该说，他开始不看了。那些密封的信封被他堆在枕头下面，就算这样它们还会钻入他的梦中，变成忒休斯的嘴唇亲吻他，或者变成忒休斯的手，抚摸他。

十二月，信件开始来得更快了。某个晚上，纽特患了轻微的感冒，因为头疼，他没法去自习室写作业了。他蜷缩在床上，神差鬼使地摸出了那些信件——竟然已经攒了这么多了。

他就着魔杖发出的光一封一封地拆开它们，忒休斯写来的信都不算长，一般也不会有什么要事，他哥哥只是单纯地想给他写信而已。一开始他像以往以往一样问候他，或者说说魔法部的趣事，后来的信里，他开始态度温和地催促弟弟给自己回信了。“我知道你很忙，但是哪怕在给爸爸妈妈的信里顺便带上两句给我的，我也会感觉足够了。”——天哪，他真傻，竟然忘了父母从来不会对忒休斯隐瞒什么，他们尤其乐于和长子谈论小儿子的事情。

最后一封是昨天的。收到它的时候纽特正在认真地吃苹果派。忒休斯那只棕黄色的猫头鹰把信扔到他面前，傲罗惯于用魔法部的猫头鹰寄信。

他拆开了它，内容很简短，只有一句话。

“我现在只想亲吻你，阿尔忒弥斯。”

天哪。

纽特把自己埋进了被子里。他感觉所有的信封和信纸都热得发烫。他忍不住去想象他哥哥，一位严谨、认真的傲罗，在办公室里处理着文件的时候，拽过一张信纸，用羽毛笔在上面写下这么一句像是和情人调情的东西。然后他用好看的手指把信纸折整齐，放进信封，盖上火漆印……

第二天，纽特感觉更糟了。他不得不去医务室要一瓶感冒药水来解决喉咙的刺痛。可能因为脑子里实在太乱，年轻的巫师看走了眼，没拿到感冒药水，却拿了另一层柜子里的吐真剂，并且都喝完了才发现自己犯下的荒谬错误。

于是他只好搬着一摞厚厚的书本被关进了那间单人病房。几位教授给这间屋子施了严密的咒语，确保纽特不会被任何外界的声音干扰。走之前他们还好心地留下了一瓶感冒药水。

纽特一边强迫自己阅读变形术课本一边忍不住想着忒休斯的信。圣诞节快到了，他决定回家待几天，在这种时候他更加想念忒休斯了，就算身体里的躁动不能被缓解，能够被亲吻已经足够令人开心了。

但是当忒休斯推门进来时，纽特已经不知道自己是惊喜还是惊吓了。

他忽然很想把自己弄晕过去，该死的吐真剂啊！这个世界一定是出毛病了。

是的，纽特觉得这应该能证明了。他被久违的亲吻弄得晕头转向，忒休斯的嘴唇开始侵略他的脖子，然后在大动脉的地方不轻不重地咬了一口。

“啊！”

“我的忍耐力是有极限的。”

“所以……你的意思是，你一直在忍？”

“没错。”忒休斯裹挟着冬日寒气的手从纽特的毛衣下摸进去，“你该想象一下我忍得有多么辛苦，你知道我有多想把你的衣服扒光吗？”

他粗暴地用蹂躏着纽特还不算明显的胸肌，仿佛要把那里揉得化开一样。少年被刺激得发出呜咽，他感觉自己的腰软得抬不起来，这时他哥哥用不长的指甲狠狠扎进刚挺立起来的乳尖，纽特哀叫了一声，他该庆幸教授们施下的闭耳塞听咒了。

“你知道我有多想这样对你吗。”忒休斯在另一边的胸口，靠近心脏的位置咬下了一个红痕，活像一头宣告自己所有权的猛兽，“我对你的下流念头数不胜数，说出来怕是会吓到你，亲爱的弟弟。”

然后忒休斯扯下自己的领带把弟弟纤细的手腕反剪在背后。他没有用束缚咒，因为他更享受这样亲自对纽特动手。斯卡曼德家的末子被迫张开了双腿，他的裤子已经躺着地上了，包括内裤，但是毛衣只被推到了胸口，乳头颇有些羞耻地挺立着，更羞耻的是，他的性器已经因为他哥哥的粗暴而勃起了。

“你喜欢我这么对你？”

“…………是。”

啊，吐真剂。忒休斯今天真的格外喜欢这种魔药。纽特羞得浑身发抖，全身上下都泛着粉红，这让他看起来更美味了。

“那我接下来要做的会让你更喜欢。”

纽特的大脑空白了，忒休斯含住了他的阴茎。

高傲的、优雅的傲罗用嘴含住了他，纽特无法控制自己的扭动和尖叫，让哥哥为他做这种事情有些害羞，但他现在又只想在他哥哥的嘴里操得更深。忒休斯的舌头和在跟他接吻时一样灵活，第一次开荤的少年很快就坚持不住，抖着腰射了出来。

回过神的时候，他正巧看到忒休斯舔着嘴角把他的精液吞了下去。忒休斯那张禁欲的脸做出这种动作真是太色情了，纽特张了张嘴，有些不知所措。

“我也要帮你。”他说，似乎这样就能掩饰他的尴尬似的。纽特爬下床跪在地毯上，忒休斯好整以暇地看着他，仿佛在期待着什么。

长子似乎并没有想帮他解开手腕上的束缚，纽特只好用嘴去解开西服的腰带和拉链，好不容易完成的时候，他的嘴唇已经被磨得红肿了。包裹在内裤里的性器似乎有些巨大，纽特抽了抽鼻子，有点可怜巴巴地看着哥哥，他忽然又开始不知所措了。

“就当做是一个尝试。”他哥哥说。

但是……真的很难。

他费了很大力气才吞进去了大半截，手不能用，所以只能晃着脑袋用嘴唇去套弄肉棒。好不容易快吞到底，凶器已经插进了少年娇嫩的喉口，纽特强忍着条件反射的干呕，用收缩的喉部肌肉去取悦忒休斯，就像他刚才对自己做的。不过，没有手的配合还是太难了，不一会儿，它就从纽特的嘴里弹了出来，头部划过他红彤彤的脸颊，留下了一道水光。

纽特委屈得快哭了，灰绿色眼睛里蓄满的泪水都快晃了出来。忒休斯这才觉得自己做的有点过，叹了口气，抓着纽特——就像抓着一只幼猫一样，让他侧躺在床上。

“够了，阿尔忒弥斯。”他温柔地解开了领带，亲吻着弟弟红透的耳尖。纽特还能感觉到忒休斯硬得发烫的肉棒顶在自己的腿根上，“可是……你还没出来。”他小声说，感觉有些不好意思。

“没事，可以用别的方法。”忒休斯把阴茎塞进纽特双腿之间，“夹紧点儿。”

他抱着纽特，慢慢地耸动起来。太奇妙了，这是纽特之前最为期待的肌肤相亲，当它真正发生的时候，这种令人头昏的欲望又要把他吞没了。他仿佛已经不是他自己，毕竟这一切比他之前所想象过的都要疯狂。

“你希望我做什么？”忒休斯的声音和他沉重的气息一起吹进耳廓，纽特瑟缩了一下，“我希望吐真剂的药效还没过。”

该死的，真的还没过。

“……摸……摸摸我、哈啊……”纽特咬着牙，克制与否在他脑子里打架，也许他应该放开了享受这一切。“哪里？”忒休斯还是不依不饶，他满心希望借着药物作用看到弟弟不同寻常的一面。

“呜……乳头、乳头想要……”

如同小兽破碎的呜咽，但足够坦诚。算是奖励，忒休斯直接掐住了泛红的小点蹂躏，纽特哭叫出声，身体不受控制地弯曲，却把胸口又往前送了几寸。他用力顶着忒休斯的锁骨，腿间的动作更快了，身后的人忽然粗暴地把他翻过来，然后更用力地曾进摩擦得一片红的腿缝间。

“阿尔忒弥斯、阿尔忒弥斯……”他哥哥弓着腰在他耳边念着这个名字（本来就够羞耻的，以后更没法直视这个名字了），“你知道我每次有多么想进到你身体里面么？”他像揉面团一样揉着纽特颤抖的臀部，那两团肉在他的掌中变形、扭曲，时不时随着拉扯露出中间的小穴，“就这样，不用润滑，直接插进去……你会流血，会尖叫，但你一定不会拒绝我，因为你可是阿尔忒弥斯啊。”

乱了，一切都乱了。纽特眯着眼睛喘息，他不可否认他因为忒休斯言语里粗暴的想象而更加兴奋了。为什么不呢？

“你的里面一定又热又紧，”忒休斯的大拇指卡着后穴的边缘，他已经感到那个小洞在吮吸着他，“你为什么敢在我面前弯腰捡东西？为什么你敢在我吻你的时候贴着我？你不知道我有多想把你按在地上操你。”

“我、我觉得你可以……”纽特紧张地咽了咽唾液，“我是说，我不介意让你进来……”

忒休斯发出一声痛苦的闷哼。他的额头抵在纽特的后颈。

“不要试图引诱我。”他呻吟道，“你还没成年。”

“可是好多人没成年的时候已经干过了，”纽特的脑子忽然又开始转动了，“你不知道吗，在霍格沃茨有一间屋子……”

“我当然知道，”忒休斯打断了他，“我当时可是级长。但是我们不行，我做不到。”

“没事的，疗伤的咒语我很在行。”

“不行，你才十六岁。至少等到十七岁，要不我没法原谅我自己。”

“好吧……”纽特忽然有种主动权在自己身上的错觉，“我该知道你们傲罗都挺古板的。”

但他很快意识到古板这个词有多么错误。忒休斯被他挑拨得烦躁起来，他的动作更加凶悍，纽特感觉自己都没法穿裤子了，大腿内侧一定会被磨得生疼。但是管他呢，他的治疗咒语就是很在行。

忒休斯的手指塞在纽特的嘴里，模拟着性交的节奏。情绪上来以后纽特开始不自觉地用舌头卷动着它们，他感觉自己像一头发情的雌兽，满脑子除了性欲什么也没有。忒休斯的阴茎摩擦过他的，带来令人颤栗的快感，但是他还想要更多。

“哥、呜……”他叫唤着，因为嘴里的手指而语焉不详，但忒休斯勉强能听出来“快点”“再用力些”这种字眼。他开始思考这个平时看起来明明挺害羞的孩子到底是什么时候变得这么淫荡的。也或许是因为吐真剂他才格外坦诚？

“你一直是这样吗？”忒休斯抽出了手指，带出的唾液把床单都染湿了，“这么敏感、这么淫乱？你在学校有和别人做过吗，bad boy？”

该死的下流话，但是纽特很喜欢。他努力回头去直视忒休斯蓝色的眼睛：“我……呜、我只有想到你，才会变成这样。”

“那你也是个坏孩子。”

忒休斯吻住了他，他们纵情地接吻，纽特高潮的呜咽被忒休斯吞入腹中，他的腿上沾满了他们二人的精液，整个人简直乱透了。

整间屋子弥漫着性的味道，纽特窝在忒休斯的怀里昏昏欲睡。他知道一会儿哥哥会用一个清洁咒解决这一切。现在他要抓紧时间享受这种能够肌肤相亲的时刻。

顺便，他更期待圣诞节了。


End file.
